


Meeting Needs

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Clark's a little worried about hurting his boyfriend, but Julian's always liked it a little rough.





	Meeting Needs

Julian’s dancing across the club, his limbs loose and flowing, his arms stretched above his head as he sways to the music. More than once, someone tries to join him, tries to wind arms around him and pull him close. Each time, Julian will go along with it for a minute or two, only to pull away when they get too handsy. He keeps looking up through the crowd, dark eyes seeking out the blond at the bar almost immediately.

Clark feels bad, for not joining him, but he’s not the most coordinated dancer.

Besides, he really likes watching.

He sips at his drink — water, naturally — and smirks as another dancer tries their luck with Julian. Julian leans back into the man’s chest, bites his bottom lip, and keeps his eyes locked firmly on Clark. He lets the man wind arms around his waist, lets one of his hands brush against the inside of his thigh. It’s Clark’s cue.

The blond slams his glass down on the bar and throws a few crumpled bills down. The crowd parts as he walks forward, focused wholly on the younger actor. The moment he’s within arms distance, Julian pulls away from the man he’s been dancing with and winds his arms around Clark’s neck.

“You joined me,” he says, grinning, “Took you long enough.”

“You drive me absolutely crazy, you know that?”

Julian just smirks and rolls his hips forward, making Clark groan.

“Come home with me,” he pants, one hand dipping down to squeeze Julian’s ass. The brunet freezes, eyes wide when he looks up.

“You mean it?” He asks, “For real?”

Clark nods, and kisses him firmly. Julian lets him, for a moment, before pulling away, looking up in wonder.

“But really? You’re not fucking with me? You’re really…tonight?”

“Think I’ve made you wait long enough, don’t you?”

Julian’s eyes darken, and Clark pulls him closer, hands curling around the other boy’s hips.

“Come home with me,” he repeats, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of his neck, “I want you to.”

Julian whimpers, clutches at Clark’s shoulders and nods, “Yes,” he breathes, “I want it.”

The trip back to Clark’s mansion is a blur. He’d tried to keep it PG-13 in the car, but Julian’s so, so beautiful and he _wants_ so, so bad.

By the time they make it to his front door, they’re already bordering on R-rated. Clark’s shirt is unbuttoned down to his waist, and Julian’s jeans are undone and shoved low on his hips.

Clark’s hoping the place is empty, hopes his roommates are out still out partying or asleep or something. His luck isn’t that good, though, and he catches sight of Raven and Michael sitting on the couch, pages of sheet music spread out in front of them. They both raise eyebrows, but Clark just shoots them a glare, gesturing for them to _shut up_ as he pulls Julian up the stairs. He sees Raven muffle a laugh in his hand, sees Mikey nearly choke when Julian mumbles something absolutely _obscene_.

He finally gets his boyfriend up to his bedroom and makes sure the door is locked behind them, even though Julian’s hands are _very_ distracting.

“Calm down, baby,” he says, “We have time, alright?”

“Can’t risk it,” Julian pants into his ear, pushing Clark’s shirt from his shoulders, “You might try to change your mind again.”

“I won’t,” Clark murmurs, pressing soft kissing to Julian’s jaw, “Just promise me…”

“I know the drill,” Julian interrupts, “Tell you if I need to stop, use the safe word, blah blah blah.”

The thing is, Clark knows it sounds ridiculous to worry about being _too big_ for a partner. But he’s had complaints before, and Julian, despite all his protestations to the opposite, always seems so _delicate_ pressed up against Clark. He’s not small by any means, but Clark dwarfs most people, and Julian’s so much thinner and narrower than he is. He also knows that Julian has a terrible habit of refusing to admit when he’s in pain or when something’s too much for him, and he hopes he’ll be able to tell if Julian needs him to stop.

“Hey,” Julian says softly, as if reading his thoughts, “Don’t overthink this. You won’t hurt me. Trust me, I’ll be okay.”

He leans up, kisses Clark again as he walks them backwards to the bed. Clark nearly stumbles on the way, but Julian manages to spin them around, pushing until Clark’s falling onto the mattress and sliding up his body. He straddles Clark’s hips, kissing him thoroughly as his hands wander down the blond’s chest.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

Clark scoffs, “Have you seen a mirror, J?”

“I’m serious,” Julian slides back up, catching Clark’s lips in a deep kiss, “I can’t believe I’m dating you.”

“I’m the one who gets to date the most beautiful person in the world.”

Julian flushes pink, and Clark takes the opportunity to hitch an ankle around Julian’s calf, pushing him off-balance so he can reverse their positions. He pulls the brunet’s shirt up and over his head, leans down to bite at a nipple.

Julian huffs out a laugh, tangling one hand in Clark’s hair.

“You know, for someone so squeamish about sex, you have some pretty good moves.”

“I’m not _squeamish_ about _sex_ ,” Clark says, defensively, “I’ll show _you_.”

He yanks Julian’s jeans down the rest of the way, pausing to kiss a line up his legs. When he reaches Julian’s thighs, he can feel the other boy shiver, and he smirks against the skin.

“I don’t have a ton of practice with this, so bear with me,” he says. Before Julian can question him, Clark kisses the head of his dick, tongue darting out to lick at the slit.

“Oh fuck,” Julian moans, fisting the sheets, “ _Fuck_ , Clark…”

Clark pulls away for a breath before diving back in, sliding his mouth down as far as he can. He appreciates how vocal Julian is, how clear is he when Clark does something he really, really likes.

“Stop,” Julian gasps, after a few minutes, “Stop, I’m not gonna last.”

He tugs at Clark’s hair, pushing him off. Clark wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and crawls back up, kissing Julian soundly once more.

“Lube,” Julian breathes against his mouth, “You bought lube, right?”

“Oh shit, I was supposed to do that?” Julian’s eyes widen, and Clark laughs.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it,” he grins, reaching over to his nightstand and rummaging through the drawer for the small bottle. Julian scowls and punches him in the arm, though he’s easily appeased when Clark runs a large hand down his side.

“Are you comfortable like this?” He asks, “Or do you want to turn over?”

Julian hesitates, considering, “It would be easier, on my stomach,” he admits, “But I kinda wanna look at you.”

“Okay. Let me know if you need to move.”

He grips Julian’s hips with one hand, lifts them high enough he can slide a pillow underneath. Julian looks comfortable enough.

Clark likes it this way better, anyway. Likes being able to see Julian’s face, to evaluate his reactions. He’s watching, carefully, as he slips two lubed-up fingers between Julian’s cheeks, scissoring just slightly. Julian inhales sharply and pulls one leg up, trying to help Clark get an easier angle.

“You don’t have to go so slow,” he says, “'I've done this a few times before, you know.”

“I want this to be good for you,” Clark says, patiently, “You promised we could do this my way.”

“You didn’t tell me your way would be _glacial_ , Clark, I— _oh_.”

He whimpers as Clark adds a third finger, altering his angle just slightly.

“Fuck, Clark, right there. _Right there_ …”

Clark keeps his pace and leans down to kiss Julian messily, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend coming apart beneath him.

“Still wanna do it your way?”

“Fuck you, Sawyer.”

Clark grins and scissors his fingers, feels Julian clench around him for a moment before relaxing again.

“You sure you wanna do this?” He asks, fully anticipating the glare Julian shoots his way.

“Get the goddamn condom,” Julian says, through gritted teeth, “and fuck me already.”

Clark wants to laugh, but he’s so outrageously turned on, and Julian’s spread out beneath him so prettily. His face is flushed, his hair mussed across the pillow. He’s still grabbing at Clark, hands sliding aimlessly across naked expanses of tanned skin.

He acquiesces and pulls his hand back, reaching across Julian and fumbling with the box of condoms he’d set out in preparation. He slides one on, noticing the way Julian’s eyes follow his fingers.

“Fuck, Sawyer,” he breathes, “You weren’t lying.”

Clark pauses, “You promise you’ll tell me if it hurts?”

Julian nods and licks his lips, reaching for Clark’s hips to pull him closer.

“I really need you to put that inside me. _Now_.”

Clark braces himself over Julian’s body, uses one hand to line himself up. He tries to go slow, but he doesn’t miss the way Julian’s eyes blow wide, the sharp inhale as his cock breaches the sensitive ring of muscle.

He stops, partway in, waiting for Julian to get used to the feeling. The brunet is breathing quickly, lips parted. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, and Clark’s about ready to pull out when Julian nods once, sharply.

“Okay,” he says breathily, “I’m good. Keep going.”

Clark pushes in, meaning to move only an inch or so, but Julian makes an impatient noise and _pushes_ , and he’s suddenly buried almost to the hilt in Julian’s ass.

It’s good, so good and so _tight_ , and Clark nearly misses the string of expletives Julian lets loose.

“Hey,” he pants, eyes searching, “Fuck, Julian, are you okay?”

“Fine,” Julian manages, though his voice is strained, “Fuck that was stupid just…just don’t move for a sec, okay?”

Clark stays as still as possible, barely risking a breath, as Julian gasps below him. His whole body is trembling, his ass clenching around Clark.

“I can pull out,” Clark says, “Just say the word.”

“Shut up,” Julian grits out, “Just shut up and don’t move.”

He feels Julian shift minutely, rolling his hips a little as he forces himself to relax. His hands twitch against the sheets, and Clark reaches for the nearest one, tangles their fingers together and squeezes. Julian’s eyes open, slowly, and he gives Clark a slight nod.

Clark moves, just barely, sliding out an inch before pushing back in. Julian whimpers, but doesn’t tell him to stop. He tries again, pulling out a little more and pressing in, as slowly and smoothly as he can manage.

“‘m not gonna _break_ ,” Julian mumbles, rolling his hips again, “I like when it hurts a little.”

“Well I’m trying to make sure it doesn’t hurt a _lot_ ,” Clark retorts, even as he’s pushing in again. Julian gasps, back arching off the bed, “Oh, right here?”

He thrusts in a little harder, watching as Julian writhes beautifully below him. He seems to be enjoying it, despite the initial discomfort, but Clark still worries…

As if he’s read Clark’s mind, Julian’s eyes snap open, and he wraps one leg around Clark’s waist, keeping him in place.

“I told you, I’m not gonna break. Now show me what you can do and _fuck. me_.”

He surges upward, kissing Clark deep and sloppy, one arm winding around the blond’s neck to pull him closer. Clark loses himself, a little, finds his hips snapping forward harder than he’d meant to.

But Julian just laughs, breathlessly, and kisses Clark again.

Clark stops holding back.

He fucks into Julian, hard, enjoying the feel of the tight heat around him. Julian’s moaning, and Clark’s grunting, and they’re both letting loose a steady stream of _oh fucks_ and _yesyesyes_.

Clark leans down, buries his face in Julian’s neck. He knows how sensitive his boyfriend is there, knows how easily he can pull moans from his lips if he sucks _here_ , bites _there_ …

“Holy shit,” Julian gasps, “Fuck, Clark I’m gonna…I can’t…”

Clark’s close, too, feels himself falling over the edge.

“Come on,” he says, teeth grazing Julian’s skin, “Come on, J, let me see you.”

He slips a hand down to Julian’s cock, wraps long fingers around just as he fixes his teeth on Julian’s shoulder and bites…

Julian actually screams, body jerking as he orgasms into Clark’s hand. His ass tightens as his body trembles, and Clark moans lowly as he comes soon after. He collapses on to Julian’s chest, face still buried against Julian’s neck as he pants for breath.

“Fuck,” Julian says, after a few minutes, “Holy…wow, Clark. Jesus.”

Clark chuckles against his skin, “Glad I didn’t disappoint.”

“Not at all,” Julian blinks up at the ceiling, dazed, “But uh…Clark? No offense. But please get out of me now.”

“Shit,” Clark pushes himself up on his forearms, slides himself out of Julian as gently as he can. Julian’s legs fall to the mattress, his body boneless.

“Shit,” he says again, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Julian assures him, reaching up cup Clark’s face. He kisses him, softly, and smiles, “You didn’t. I liked it. I just get a little…sensitive, after.”

Clark frowns, rising to his knees and sliding his hands down Julian’s body.

“Should I…can I do anything to help?”

Julian whines, and reaches for Clark again, “You can come back up here and cuddle me.”

Despite his insistence, Clark doesn’t move right away. He rubs at Julian’s hips for a second, then slides one hand between his ass, frowning when Julian hisses in pain.

“It’s fine, Clark,” he says, “Just come snuggle me.”

“Hang on, let me clean you up first.”

Julian groans when Clark gets up, padding to the bathroom and wetting a washcloth. He’s back in seconds, but Julian’s already got his arms crossed over his chest, frowning.

“I’ve never dated anyone who ignores me like this,” he complains, and Clark rolls his eyes.

“You’ve also evidently never dated anyone who _takes care of you_ ,” he says patiently, wiping the streaks of come from Julian’s stomach, “Roll over for me?”

Julian complains but complies easily enough, shifting over onto his stomach and letting Clark part his cheeks. His hole is red, slightly swollen, and Clark feels a twinge of guilt as he dabs at it with the cloth.

“You’re thinking too much again,” Julian says, voice muffled against the pillow, “I’m fine, I promise.”

“I didn’t mean to be so rough,” Clark tosses the washcloth to the side, leans down and presses a soft kiss to the small of Julian’s back, “I promise I’ll be gentle next time.”

“I liked it,” Julian rolls back onto his side, reaches out to tug Clark closer, “I told you, I like it rough.”

He slides a hand up to Clark’s cheek, thumb stroking across his skin. Clark smiles, and rests his own hand atop Julian’s.

“So rough sex and then gentle snuggles, after? That’s what gets you off?”

Julian laughs, ducks his head a little.

“Yeah,” he says, “I guess it is.”

He smiles, and Clark can’t help but to kiss him softly, sliding his arms around Julian’s waist.

“I think I can manage that,” he says, holding Julian close, “I could probably swing breakfast in bed tomorrow, too. Waffles?”

Julian hums happily, burrowing further into Clark’s arms, “You’re amazing, did you know that?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty great,” Clark says with a wide grin, “But if you think I’m cool, you should meet my boyfriend.”

Julian pinches him, and he laughs, leaning down to capture his lips once again.

“Sleep, now,” he says, “Maybe if you’re not too sore tomorrow we can do this again.”

Julian lays his head on Clark’s chest and wiggles a little, making himself comfortable.

“Hey, Clark?” He says, after a beat.

“Yeah?”

“…thank you. For being you.”


End file.
